


„𝕻𝖆𝖙𝖗𝖎𝖔𝖙𝖞𝖟𝖒”

by Seuchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Essays, Germanophilia, Germany, Military, One Shot, Polski | Polish, Realistic, Reality, World War II
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seuchen/pseuds/Seuchen
Summary: Jest to generalnie esej o mych przygodach podczas marszu, poruszam w nim kwestię pozerstwa. Uprzedzam, jestem wielką zrzędą.
Kudos: 1





	„𝕻𝖆𝖙𝖗𝖎𝖔𝖙𝖞𝖟𝖒”

i historyjka od Waszej okolicznej, cynicznej zrzędy. Dziś, przed zapadnięciem w sen po pełnej majestatu i wyjątkowej, cichej, acz i pasjonującej aury nocy postanowiłam opowiedzieć Wam o militariach, "patriotyzmie", tudzież... Bingo. Infantylnych "elo-dzieciaczkach", które potrafią oplwać i najbardziej okryte glorią archaicznych lat momenty.  
Jako germanofil i miłośnik militariów, pasjonuję się nie tylko przeszłością naszych zachodnich sąsiadów, acz także i swą rodzimą (-file wszelkiej maści w kontekście zamiłowania do obcej kultury bowiem nieraz wykazują się "patriotyzmem" większym, niźli faktycznie narodzeni w genealogiczne obskim wobec nań, acz bliskiem ducha państwu/om) - postanowiłam raz na ruski rok wybrać się na wydarzenie zwane marszem z okazji Wielkopolskiego Powstania. Zresztą, nie sądziłam, iż sama grupa będzie mi aż tak doskwierać, bowiem chęć na owe obchody wykazałam jeno ja, dwójka równych mi rocznikiem chłopców, dwie niezbyt rozgarnięte szkolnice z klasy ósmej, tudzież trzy cztero/piątoklasistki. Okryta od stóp do głów w miarę akuratny sposób (coby słońce nie wypaliło mej wrażliwej nań, bladej niczym pyski naznaczonych blaskiem księżycowym ghuli skóry) ruszyłam zatem na obchód.  
Cyrk zadebiutował już w autobusie. Najmłodsza część naszej grupy (na co dzień dziewki owe uczęszczają do innego przedziału w naszym budynku, zatem, niestety sposobu ich postępowania nie mogę Wam przybliżyć. No, może poza jedną z nich - mą wyjątkowo rozpuszczoną sąsiadką, któraż to swymi "hulankami" potrafi huczeć na całą wieś...) głośno dyskutowała na temat mobilnych gier o dość prostej mechanice, któreż cieszyły się wtenczas popularnością, puszczała i filmiki, oczywiście nie będące wyżyną gustu - atencyjni "bohaterowie" YouTube'a, emanujący prowokacyjnym charakterem. Sztucznością, któraż po materializacji przybrałaby rozmiar godny wyłącznie Kolosa Rodyjskiego zresztą również.  
╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡  
Po przemarszu przez pewien odcinek Miejskiej Górki - miasta, któreż rzecz jasna niejedną bitwę, czy germanizację pamiętało. Czekała nas tam przemowa w wykonaniu jego burmistrza oraz proboszcza parafii, szereg rekonstruktorów, żołnierzy oraz grup z innych okolicznych zespołów szkół. Znalazły się także dwa konie(srokaty i gniadosz), acz o nich napomknę później. Chwila przygotowań, wstępne fotografie, dokładne ustawienie wyżej wspomnianych szkolników tak, by uformować swoisty łuk i zachować widoczność występu, a zarazem harmonię... Gotowe. Tyradę czas zacząć. Kiedyż mnie, całkowicie szczerze interesowała sama przeszłość Górki (bowiem, my, miejscowi tak właśnie ją zwiemy) - starsi uczniowie stojący za mną nie wyglądali na rozentuzjowanych(A szkoda, bowiem wątek germanizacji i samych przebiegów zmagań doprawdy potrafi przyprawić o zadumę, podziw... Ewidentnie nie każdego, mimo wszystko).  
Spod nosów kwiatu młodzieży sypały się obelgi skierowane do nielubianych współklasowiczów, sarkania z dobrze znanego wszystkim cyklu "Co ja tu w ogóle robię, nudzi mi się, ale żenada, lepiej pooglądam sobie YTY, co mnie jakieś tam wojny interesujo"(Było, panienkom nie przybywać na uroczystość...), rechoty, kielczenie o wyjątkowo chropowatej, zarazem piskliwej tonacji, a także standardowo - komentarze dotyczące mej aparycji. Nic wam, "drodzy" państwo do tegoż, czy mam złamaną żuchwę i męskie rysy twarzy. Oblicza nie da się po prostu zmienić, niczym rękawiczkę, a i nie mam zamiaru pompować sobie każdy możliwy skrawek skóry, by waćpannie, waćpanowi ma facjata do gustu finalnie przypadła.  
Nawet najbardziej fascynujące tyrady, prędzej, czy później dojdą końca. Dwójka rekonstruktorów - jeden, odziany w ułańskie szaty, drugi zaś szlacheckie zasiadli na grzbietach bucefałów, rozpoczynając kolejny odcinek marszu. Każda z grup, w kolejności, w jakiej raczyła przyjść - formowała szereg. Z góry zapewne widok ów przypominał nieco węża się wijącego.  
Droga Górka -> Sarnowa zapowiadała się na sposób raczej spokojny, lubo kamienistych, czy błotnistych dróżek. Zwad, głośniejszych, uporczywych wrzasków zero.  
Dotychczasowo... Im bliżej celu, tym więcej gwaru, rzecz jasna śród tematów królowały imprezki, portale społecznościowe, infantylne żarciki. Marsz przebiegał w momencie témże, gdy to znaleźliśmy się tuż przy okołoleśnych łanach. Wtem, trzy spłoszone sarny wybiegły spomiędzy wysokich, liczących sobie conajmniej dekady sosen, długimi susami kłusując na oślep. Stało się. Jedna z nich, podczas gdy towarzyszki jej z łatwością przekroczyły asfalt, przerażona szczególnym wrzaskiem i podganianiem jednego z bachorząt - została potrącona przez nadjeżdżający samochód.  
Smukłe ciało okalane cienką, jasną szczeciną bezwładnie opadło pod zderzakiem, niewykluczone, iż ktoraś z kończyn uległa złamaniu. Łeb zaś uderzył z impetem wystarczającym, by uszkodzić czaszkę, zapewne przy zgniataniu której obrażeniom uległ mózg. Źrenice dużych, charakterystyczntych dla jeleniowatych oczu skierowały się ku górze, nabierając agonialnego, zarazém pustego wyrazu. Cały żywot drzewiej zwinnego, pełnego energii i majestatu stworzenia uszedł zéń natychmiastowo. Gromkie brawa.

╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡

Wkraczając na sarnowski rynek dostrzegłam, iż mimo faktu drzewiejszego, wielokrotnego już przebycia owej drogi - nie zdołałam przypatrzeć się kunsztowi tamtejszej architektury. Maszérując na przedzie mej grupy dane było mi podziwiać przepiękne budynki w stylu XIX-wiecznym. Mimo miejscowo obdrapanych z tynku ścian, stłuczeń, obnażających omszoną, delikatnie spękaną cegłę tuż nad okiennymi ramami, promieniały chwałą zapomnianych, minionych czasów.  
Znalazły się i balkony naprzemiennie lekkim cieniem rdzy, tudzież platyny pokryte, a i gzymsy(napomknę jeno, iż owe słowo to również efekt zaborów.... Podobnie, cóż masa innych użytych w mym wywodzie słów. To jednakże powszechnie się przyjęło. Dla germanofila niewątpliwie to swoisty "smaczek") z lwimi, tudzież dzeusowymi obliczami robiły wrażenie. Głowy mieszkańców gdzieniegdzie wychylały się, łypiąc na nas z zaciekawieniem. Znalazł się i pewien starszy jegomość z niewielkim kejtrem na rękach. Brązowe, bystre ślépia zwierzakowi przysłaniała lekko swoista "mycka" z długiégo, szarawego włosia o dość matowej strukturze. Bynajmniej nie należał do wiecznie haflających, awanturnych. Z cieniem dociekliwości, spokoju spozierał ku kamiennej, mającej swe lata ściéżce, wypełnionej niemalże po brzegi uczestnikami.  
W samym centrum stał dobrze znany mi już neogotycki kościół. Tym razem jednakże, bez żadnego pośpiechu mogłam przeczesać wzrokiém każdy szczegół zdobiennictwa jego. Na "parterze" widniały symbole krzyży, tudzież żelazna tablica (dwójka żołnierzy stała tera na baczność po obu jej stronach, dzierżąc na ramieniu strzelby), bodaj o poległych traktująca, choć pamięć może mnie zwodzić. Tu także zaznać można było posiłku w postaci herbaty, a i ciasta, udając się między arkady. Wyżej, w zagłębieniach umieszczono nieco fresków, tudzież rzeźb - Matki Boskiej oraz jej Syna.  
Największy jednak kunszt tkwił w samym szkopule - masa drewnianych i mosiężnych elementów, w tymże dzwon, wszelakie urozmaicenia, a u zwieńczenia - wiatrowskaz o motywie ze średniowiecznej knigi ilustracji rodem.  
Wtem, ma schizofrenia uczyniła coś nieprawdopodobnego. Me spojrzenie spoczęło na anemoskopie rzeczonym, a natychmiastowo roztoczyła się wokół aura, błyskająca i mieniąca się wszelakimi barwami, niczym polarna zorza. Wewnątrz mej głowy wybrzmiewał skowyt (choć dla większości może jawić się jako drażniący - w mym przypadku jest to istny miód na uszy) Junkersa Ju 87 - Stuki. Wiatr dmiący w me lica potęgował efekt. Było to poczucie nieważkości, jakby od rozbicia się gdzieś we francuskim, czy rajchowym lesie dzieliła mnie jeno warstwa blachy. Poczucie dreszczy biegnących skroś kręgosłupa. Doprawdy, była to bezsprzecznie solidna namiastka autentycznej możliwości zasiadania za sterami tegoż cudu germańskiej inżynierii. Nie-schizofrenik, czy laik w kwestii archaicznych militariów tegoż ni pojmie. Skromny, amatorski, tudzież błachy opis spod ręki wyniszczonego wewnętrznie germanofila bowiem nie może równać się z sytuacją, gdzież to granice między rzeczywistością, a nierealnym się zacierają...  
╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡  
Ostatni z absurdów nastąpił już podczas finalnej wędrówki z Sarnowy do Rawicza, który to za wojny nosił miano Rawitscha. Ruszyliśmy, lubo giry i serce (bowiem za smarkacza jeszcze młodszego przeżyłam zapalenie jego mięśnia), mimo odpoczynku pobolewały - chęć ujrzenia pierwszej rekonstrukcji w mym żywocie, a i duch archaicznej architektury nakazywała mi kontynuować. Byliśmy tak blisko... Aż nagle, sąsiadka poczęła notorycznie wpadać mi pod stopy.  
Łypię, a tu panienka, tarasując przejście, rzecz jasna - tańcuje do TikToczka, usta w dzióbek, zagrzewana do dalszego pajacowania przez swe kumy. Świński kaszel (śmiech?) rozbrzmiewał co nie miara. Zwróciłam im uwagę - nic. Jedyną demotywacją okazały się mocno już podeptane przez resztę grupy pięty. Przez całą drogę owa trójka, od stóp do głów wypindrzona i umalowana, niczym pisanki (abo panie lekkich obyczajów, jakżeż któż woli...) - zajadała chipsy w najlepsze, wlepiając ślypia w ekrany urządzeń mobilnych. Ani razu nie dostrzegłam, by cokolwiek je tu zainteresowało. Na poległych, żołnierzy, rekonstruktorów, opowiedzianą historię, a nawet uroki miast machnęły ręką. Ważne, że selfiki mamusi i klasowiczom ukażą.  
U celu wszystko skończyło się szczęśliwie. Grupa podzieliła się i poszła, gdzież zechciała. Podczas, gdy ja oglądałam pokazy broni(bagnety, tzw. "liście", visy, wszelakie strzelby, obrzyny... Cud), umundurowania oraz germańskich taktyk na polu bitwy, lalunie strzeliły "foteczkhi" na szybko, po czym do izb z matulami zwiały.  
Morał z tegoż niejeden wynika, lubo sprowadza się do głupoty ludzkiej. Cóż poniektórzy z fasonem, kulturą czy refleksją wyjść niezdolni są nawet w obliczu tak ważnych w historii momentów. Nie pojmuję, jakim celem delikwenci w typie "patrioty" w ogóle raczą się tu wybrać. Niejednokrotnie słyszy się o niszczeniu sprzętu, czy zakłócaniu pokazu rekonstruktorów, przewodników przez - de facto publiczność. Przypadki zastane przeze mnié są wyłącznie namiastką faktycznej bucowatości. Do czegóż to wszystko zmierza? Odpowiedź znajdźcie w sobie.


End file.
